dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Chang Sub
Perfil thumb|251px|Chang Sub * Nombre: '이창섭 / Lee Chang Sub *'Profesión: Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 177cm *'Peso: '''64kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'O *'Signo Zodiacal: Piscis *'Signo Chino: '''Cabra *'Agencia: Cube Entertainment Dramas *Monstar (Mnet, 2013) cameo Temas para Dramas * After The Play Ends (junto a Elkie & Min Hyuk) tema para After the Show Ends (2016) Vídeos Musicales *2Yoon - 24/7 (2013) Programas de TV *(SBS) Law of the Jungle in Mongolia *(Mnet) Twice Private Life (12.04.2016, Ep.7) Discografía '''Corea Digital Single Japón Single Colaboraciones * 2016: '''Namjoo, Bomi (Apink), Eunkwang & Changsub - The Angel Who Lost Its Wings. * '''2016: B1A4, Eunkwang, Chang Sub, Young Ji, A-JAX, APRIL, OH MY GIRL & Kassy - Fingertips Love. Musicales * 2017: 'Boys over Flower Concierto *'Lee Chang Sub 1st Concert "Midnight V" 2017 **26 Julio - Tokyo, Japón - Billboard Live Tokyo **30 Julio - Osaka, Japón - Billboard Live Osaka Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' BTOB **'Sub-Unidad:' BTOB-BLUE **'Posición:' 3er Vocalista Principal y Bailarín * Fanclub: 'Omegas. *'Familia: 'Padres y hermano mayor. *'Educación: Primaria Hwahong , 호원대학교 실용음악과 (Universidad Howon - Carrera de música). *'Habilidades: '''Piano,guitarra, bateria, rap, beatbox. *'Ídolo:' Rain, Michael Jackson. *'Hábito:' Morderse las uñas. *'Lema:' Es difícil sólo ahora. *'Religión:' Cristiano *'Chica ideal: Ashley de Ladies' Code. Dijo que le gustan mucho sus ojos y personalidad. *Mantiene una cálida relación con Soyou de SISTAR, ya que ambos se conocían porque eran trainees de Cube Entertainment. Es una de las pocas chicas con las que realmente se entiende, y por ello una de sus relaciones cercanas más buenas. *Tiene un tatuaje detrás del hombro derecho que dice "Dont be defeated from yourself", que significa: "No ser derrotado por tí mismo" y otro en el brazo derecho que dice: "No temáis, porque yo estoy contigo; No tengas miedo, pues yo soy tu Dios." Isaias - libro 41. *Es el único zurdo de BTOB. *Aprendió a tocar la batería y el piano desde el tercer año de la escuela secundaria. *Es cercano a Cho Rong de Apink . * En el capitulo 16 y 17 de CUBEtv, Sungjae y Chansub realizaron una misión para volverse mas cercanos, lo cual ocasiono muchas risas entre ellos, momentos de vergüenza, entre otros. * Es muy protector con sus fans. * Escribió la letra de "Last Day" track 1 de "I Mean" Mini Album de BTOB. * Es fanboy de GFRIEND y más aún de Umji, así lo demostró en el programa "The Boss is Watching" emitido el 6 de febrero del 2016. *Ha sido elegido como el protagonista en la adaptación musical del popular k-drama Boys Before Flowers. Enlaces *Instagram *Twitter Galería Lee Chang Sub_01.PNG Lee Chang Sub 02.jpg Lee Chang Sub 03.jpg Lee Chang Sub 05.jpg Lee Chang Sub 08.jpg Lee Chang Sub 09.jpg Lee Chang Sub 10.jpg Changsub 11.jpg Videografía '''Japón LEE CHANG SUB 『At The End -JPN ver.-』| At The End (JPN ver.) Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1991 Categoría:JDebut2017 Categoría:KDebut2017